


Broken Hearts Come Together

by Grumpinni



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday Parties, Dancing, Drinking, Fluff, Ignoct if you squint, Iris is a cockblock lmao, M/M, So it gets just kinda heated but nothing that far, because I cannot write smut to save my life, like really i cannot do it im so sorry, promptio, sweet sweet boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpinni/pseuds/Grumpinni
Summary: Prompto goes to a bar to drink away some feelings and makes a new friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeah I put off buying my college text books for 3 days to write this so I mean... enjoy!

The road was quiet tonight. The world, even quieter it seemed. Valentine's Day was usually full of love, and happiness, and togetherness with partners and friends. But this year brought nothing but dread for Prompto. His girlfriend of a year and a half broke up with him- on Valentine's Day!! Out of the blue, she just sends a text saying that they should see other people. Not even a phone call, or a message. A text!

Today was shit. 

Prompto sighed as he entered the bar. Not quite surprised by its fullness. But the bar was also decently quiet. The news was playing on the television at one end of the bar, and a radio playing music softly on the other end. He took a seat by the radio since a familiar song was playing on it. 

"What can I get for you tonight, sir?" The bartender asked as he polished off a glass. 

"Scotch," Prompto mumbled and rest his cheek in his hand. 

"Rough day huh?" The small talk wasn't really helping but he wasn't about to blame the poor guy. It was kind of his job after all. 

"Yeah, I suppose you could say that," he replied with another sigh and rubbed his face slightly. 

"Here, just holler if you need a refill alright?" Prompto nodded and took a sip of the scotch. It burned a little bit but _damn_ was it good. 

After his second glass was almost empty, the chime on the door rang, signalling the entrance or departure of another poor soul. It was an entrance. The man who walked in looked.. honestly _really_ hot. 

He was muscular, tall, his haircut was stupidly attractive, and his _face_. It was practically flawless. Except for the scar running down his left eye. His eyes. A beautiful shade of amber. Much like the colour of rich liqueur. 

His movements were smooth and surprisingly graceful. Prompto couldn't look away, really. Thankfully the tank of a man didn't even notice him. Or appeared to not have. He sat at the other side of the bar, so he was sure he was ignored mostly. 

"Gladio. Welcome back. Hopefully you're here just for a drink? Not to nurse any feelings," The bartender's look was apologetic. 

"No," The man- Gladio- rumbled, "just needing to get away from all the love that's in the air tonight," 

"Of course. Usual?" The man asked and grabbed a can of coke and the bottle whiskey. 

Gladio cracked a smile and nodded, "You know me so well," 

Throughout the night, the bartender and Gladio talked off and on. Gladio watched the news, only really seeming to pay attention when stuff about the Prince came on. Maybe a fanboy. Prompto chuckled at that idea. 

"Hey, 'tender," Prompto called him over from the other end. He was three glasses in now. 

"Yes, sir? Refill?" He asked but Prompto shook his head. 

"Um," The blonde lowered his voice substantially, "that man, Gladio.. Does he have a drink he really likes? Other than the whiskey with coke?" 

The bartender chuckled, "If you wanna win him over, maybe you should send over a White Russian. He loves those," Prompto smiled and nodded, "Alright, let's do this," 

"Would you like to send a message along?" God this bartender was full of ideas. 

"Tell him it'd be easier to talk if he sat closer," Prompto's smile only widened. Maybe he had too much to drink. He didn't really care though. 

Prompto watched the bartender make the drink and it was honestly pretty interesting. Once it was finished, he handed it to Gladio and whispered something into his ear which made him blush deeply. He looked over at Prompto with wide eyes, and Prompto smiled back with a small wave. 

Gladio quickly looked away. He was flustered. Cute. Prompto chuckled again and nursed a glass of water he didn't much remember ordering. He turned his head to look at Gladio again but was slightly taken aback when he was standing next to Prompto, drink in hand. 

"Uh, is this seat open?" He asked even though he already knew the answer. 

"For you? Everything should be open," Prompto grinned at the blush that appeared again on Gladio's cheeks. 

Gladio took a seat and faced Prompto. 

"Names Gladio. Yours?" 

"Prompto. Nice to meet you," 

For a while, the two sat and talked. Just usual stuff. What's your favourite colour? Kids? Pets? Any siblings? After that died down, Gladio asked why Prompto came to the bar. The blonde saw no reason to lie to the guy, so. He told him about what happened with his newly ex'd girlfriend. 

"You seem to be taking it pretty well. I'd be bawling like a baby still," Gladio laughed weakly. 

"Yeah, I uh.. All day pretty much I've been sporadically breaking down but. I dunno.. She isn't worth it I guess. No need to be hung up on someone I don't need in my life," Prompto smiled empathetically at Gladio when he felt a hand wrap around his shoulders and squeeze a little bit. 

The night went really well after that. They talked some more, had some more drinks, and laughed. God. They laughed. Gladio's laugh was probably the most beautiful thing ever. When the other man blushed, Prompto didn't know why and looked at him quizzically. 

"Is everything alright?" Prompto asked before a pair of lips met his. 

Well, _that_ was unexpected, but not unwelcome in the slightest. Gladio pulled away first and Prompto followed after him. He didn't want the kiss to end. It just started! 

"You uh- you wanna maybe.." 

"Go back to my place?" Gladio finished for Prompto. The blonde grinned widely and nodded, pulling out his wallet and putting down 100 Gil for both of their drinks plus a tip (a very grateful tip). 

The walk to Gladio's house was actually really quick. Or, it seemed like it anyways. Prompto kept his tripping to a minimum, his arms firmly wrapped around one of Gladio's. He was almost positive that he was flexing too. His muscles felt really _really_ firm in his hands. 

The moment the door was closed and locked, Prompto had his lips on Gladio's again. Was this healthy for him to do right after a breakup? Probably not. But neither really cared about motives in their current states. Both were drunk, Gladio less so than Prompto however. 

Somehow the two manoeuvred over to the couch without breaking the kiss. Gladio fell back onto the comfortable leather and pulled Prompto down into his lap. The smaller man laughed as he straddled the other. 

"I don't get to see your bedroom?" Prompto snickered and placed a kiss against Gladio's neck. 

"That would take too long to get to. I'd rather see you sooner than later," He purred into Prompto's ear. His hands that gripped Prompto's waist now creeped along his back. One made its way to the blonde's neck while the other his ass. 

" _Oh_ -" Prompto gasped. 

"I'd bet you'd make some pretty damn cute sounds too-" 

"Gladdy?" He heard Iris call from upstairs, "Are you home?" She came down the stairs and turned on the lights. It took her a moment to process what exactly was going on between her brother and the stranger on his lap. 

"Iris- I thought you went out with your friends," Gladio's face was as red as a tomato. He moved his hands off of Prompto when he realised where they were stationed, moving them back to the others waist. Prompto kept his face firmly hidden in Gladio's neck. 

"Uh, yeah but I came back at ten. It's _midnight_ ," Iris crossed her arms over her chest with a pleased smirk on her face, "Just promise not to be too loud. Or get anything dirty. I kinda like that couch y'know." She winked and ran back upstairs with a giggle. 

Gladio groaned and placed his own face into Prompto's shoulder, "I forgot she would be home," he mumbled and held Prompto closer. It was more like a hug now, less suggestive than before anyways. 

Gladio got no response in return however. When he pulled back to see Prompto, he wasn't expecting him to be asleep. Yet there he was, sleeping soundly and drooling slightly. How Prompto fell asleep in that short amount of time, he had no idea. But maybe it would be best to take things slow anyways. 

Gladio carefully moved so they were both lying on the couch; him on his back and Prompto on his chest. Gladio slept pretty soundly that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School got closed due to a snow day so I decided to post this chapter! Enjoy and leave a comment or kudos if you really liked it!!

The morning sun against Prompto's face was always something that he enjoyed. Unless he was drinking. If he was drinking, the morning sun can just fuck right off. He let out a soft groan as he picked his head up. God his head hurt. When he opened his eyes, he noticed that a.) this is not his room, b.) this is not his bed, and c.) Gladio's chest was actually really comfortable.

Prompto fell asleep again after that. As he resituated himself slightly so his head was resting more comfortably in the others neck, strong arms wrapped tightly around him. At first, he thought that he had woken up Gladio, until he nuzzled into Prompto's hair and took a hummed softly. The blonde felt it more than he heard it but it wasn't too hard to fall asleep again at least. 

After about another hour or two he woke up again when his makeshift bed started to move a bit too much for his liking. 

"Sleep," Prompto patted what he hoped was the side of Gladio's face. He felt facial hair against his hand, so that was good enough for him at least. The deep chuckle he got in return was slightly soothing. 

"I wish I could, but my sleep schedule forbids it. I've already 'slept in'," he chuckled again, this time sitting up and cradling Prompto in his lap. 

"Mmm, what time is it?" Prompto snuggled close to Gladio. 

"About nine," he mumbled and closed his eyes once more. Not intending to fall back asleep, he was just resting them. The room was a little too bright for his liking. 

"So how about a little breakfast date here?" Gladio asked and smiled into Prompto's hair. He really liked his hair. Even if it was messy because of his bed head, it looked cute on him. 

"Can you cook?" Prompto picked his head up at the mention of food. His eyes opened to expose those bright blue eyes and looked up at Gladio. 

"I can do a lot of things other than look menacing," he grinned and picked up Prompto as he stood, eliciting a small squawk from him. 

"Alright- alright! J-Just put me down!" Prompto had his arms wrapped around Gladio's neck, even if it wasn't necessarily needed. 

Once Prompto was back on the ground, he held on tightly to the massive man next to him. 

"You alright Prompto?" His voice was full of concern. It made Prompto's stomach feel weird and his heart beat a bit faster. 

"Yeah I'm just.. hungry. Slightly hungover," he reassured. He smiled up at the other and grabbed his hand, giving it a small squeeze, "Let's just get some breakfast," 

Prompto was relieved when the smell of brewing coffee filled his senses. He sat in the living room, playing idly on his phone while Gladiolus made breakfast for them. Soon, the smell became overbearing and he had to know what was being cooked. 

"That smells _great_ ," Prompto inhaled and sighed. Gladio smiled and let out a quiet thanks. There was a coffee cup sitting near the coffee pot and he observed it. 

"World's best bro, huh?" Prompto snorted and looked at the cup. 

"Yeah, Iris got me that for my birthday years ago," Gladiolus nodded. His eyes moved from the stove to Prompto. 

The blonde could clearly see the apron that he was wearing now, 'Kiss the Cook' was on the worn out it was, 'Cook' looked like 'Cock' and that made Prompto burst into a fit of laughter. 

"Well, that's one interesting apron you got there," he said finally after his fit was over. 

"Yeah it's seen better days," Gladio commented and looked down at it with a fond smile. 

"So what do we have for breakfast?" Prompto hummed and leaned against the counter top with his arms crossed over his chest. 

"Bacon, eggs, ham, and potatoes," he said without missing a beat. This was his usual breakfast routine. Though, there was usually less food than what he was making, he still made it every morning. 

Once everything was done cooking, Prompto sat at the table with a plate that Gladio made for him and he dug in. At first, Gladio was scared that he hardly ate anything in the first place. The guy ate like it was the first thing he's eaten in weeks. Prompto noticed the surprised look from Gladio and stopped for a moment. 

"Oh- um.. Yeah I just really like food," Prompto snorted and rubbed the back of his neck out of nervousness. 

"I never would've guessed that with your size," Gladio commented as he took a bite of his bacon. Prompto nodded and his smile faltered a little bit. It's not like Gladio meant to hurt his feelings. He didn't know his past. 

"Sorry," he heard Gladio say softly. 

"N-No, no it's alright, really. It's just.." 

"I understand," Gladio cut him off and placed his hands on one of Prompto's. Their fingers laced together and they smiled at each other. 

Breakfast went really smoothly after that, really. They had a much less touchy conversation topic. Prompto gushed over Kings Night and was way excited when Gladiolus shared his love for the game as well. It was about one when Prompto decided it would be best if he went back home and let Gladio get back to doing his daily activities. 

"Oh! Before I go, can I get your number? I'd like to uh.. I'd like to see you again. If that's okay?" Prompto acted like a smooth talker but when presented with an actual relationship offer he was a nervous wreck at times. It was a curse. The taller man chuckled and nodded as he told his number to Prompto who quickly added it to his contacts and sent a quick message. 

"Check your phone," Prompto smiled and bounced a little bit on his heels. 

"Why?" Gladiolus chuckled but went to grab it anyways. As he opened it, he saw a text from a number not in his contacts, so it was probably Prompto. 

'You should kiss me before I leave ;)' was the message he received from the number. 

He looked back at Prompto with a blush on his face. Prompto just smirked and stuck his tongue out a little bit. 

"Well, I suppose it's only common courtesy," Gladio grinned and walked back over to the blonde. He caressed Prompto's face before leaning in slowly to kiss him. It was sweet. Almost like a first kiss would be. Except they were much farther along past their first kiss. 

Gladio, again, was the first one to pull away first. Prompto, again, chasing after him to keep the kiss going. However, the height difference made it difficult for him to keep that going for long. 

"I'll see you later?" Gladio asked. His voice was soft, his heart racing with a newfound endearment for a man he had just met. 

"Of course," Prompto whispered and pulled down Gladiolus once again to kiss him one last time before he went. Or maybe two more. Or three. Okay, four more times before he pulled away for good. But a fifth one for good measure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize how dialogue heavy this was whoops  
> as per usual,  
> links to my blogs: [personal](http://ganjagenji.tumblr.com/), [writing](http://grumpinni.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaat? Another snow day??? pfpfptt damn. Looks like I'll be posting whenever I have a snow day lmao. Sorry tho for not having an actual posting schedule I just don't wanna stress myself out with deadlines.

Sleeping was one of the few things Prompto felt that he was good at. Also having great aim in any carnival game. Or anything that involves a gun.

However, his sleep was interrupted by an almost constant stream of pinging. Prompto stretched as he was finally brought back into the waking world. His muscles releasing from being in the same position on his couch, his back popping and a yawn escaping his lips as he sat up. 

His phone screen was lit up long enough for him to see who had woken him up. Well, there was only one person with his number now so it wasn't _that_ hard to guess who it was. 

**Gladdy:** 'Hey, you doing anything tonight? Can I come for dinner?' 

**Gladdy:** 'Iris is kicking me out to have a girls night.' 

**Gladdy:** 'I can pick up a few movies too.' 

**Gladdy:** 'Or drinks if you'd prefer.' 

**Gladdy:** 'Or both it doesn't matter.' 

Prompto smiled as he responded with a confirmation that movies were fine. As soon as he sent that however, he realised a small flaw. His house was a mess. Fuck. His phone went off again almost immediately after he sent his message. 

**Gladdy:** 'Cool, I'll be there once I'm out of work. I'll be done around 8.' 

He again sent a text with a confirmation of the plans and thanked the gods that he was gonna be here super late. Maybe a pizza could suffice for dinner then so he didn't have to cook. As Prompto stood up, he felt a bag of chips crunch under his foot. An audible sigh left his lips as he closed his eyes to avoid seeing the mess around him, "Today is going to be hell," he mumbled to himself. 

Cleaning just the living room took a majority of the morning from Prompto. The kitchen taking up only a little of his afternoon. He was done a little after three, so he dubbed it time for a snack break. Though, it was hard to eat snacks when you had literally nothing in the cabinets or the fridge. Prompto groaned and rubbed at his face. He forgot he needed to go shopping, "Alright Prom," He mumbled to himself, "Looks like it's shopping time." 

Prompto got himself ready to go out, grabbed his keys and wallet, then left, locking the door behind him. He took a walk through town with a small smile on his face. The city was always so beautiful. It never ceased to amaze him with the skyscrapers and intricate statues scattered around. 

As Prompto walked, he passed by the small café he frequently visited. Oh, Gladio was there too- wait. Shit. _Shit _. Prompto merged himself in with the crowd and kept his eyes on Gladio. He was leaning against the front of the building, which honestly looked really sketchy. What was he even doing here? He's supposed to be working. Maybe he's just on break? Prompto asked himself more questions than he could actually answer.__

Before he knew it, he made it to the store and inside. Maybe Gladio didn't see him. He most likely didn't. "Alright, let's see.." Prompto hummed and pulled out his shopping list. It had usual things that people buy; bread, eggs, milk, lunch meats. All the basics. But since Gladio was coming over he added some of Gladio's favourite snacks to it. Along with some Cup Noodles. 

Shopping took a little over two since the store seemed to magically change the way it was sorted. Plus, chocobo plushies were on sale. He kept going back to them before forcing himself to walk away. Maybe next time. Food only- but they're so cute- no! Food. Food first. Prompto let out a defeated sigh and trudged away with one last look at the happy, fluffy pile of plush birds. 

By the time he started walking home it was about five, which wasn't too bad he supposed. His arms filled with grocery bags and wallet practically empty of cash. When he looked back at the café where Gladio was previously standing, he was gone. Made sense. Prompto was out for couple of hours after all so it would make sense that Gladio wouldn't be there for _that_ long. 

The walk back took longer it felt like, but his arms were too tired to even open the door all the way. He pushed it open with his foot after he unlocked it, setting the bags down by the door. Putting the food away didn't take too long though. It was around five-thirty now. He did some more tidying up around the kitchen and living room. He got the couch ready for them, grabbing all the pillows and blankets from his bed and situating them in a very specific and strategic way to give maximum comfort. 

Prompto ordered the pizzas after that. Opting to pay a little extra for the delivery fee instead of walking back to the city and grabbing it. He set out the amount it would cost plus some for a tip, and sat down on the couch to wait. He didn't know he would fall asleep though, not really expecting it until a knock at his door woke him up. 

"Jus' a jiffy," he called and stood, his arms stretching over his head and his back and neck popping. He grabbed the money on the counter and counted through it once more before opening the door. 

"Uh, here you go- oh. You're not the pizza guy," Prompto snorted and shoved the money into his pocket, "You're much cuter though," he grinned and leaned up to kiss Gladio. 

"Sorry I'm early," he mumbled in between kisses, "I got you something though," the taller man grinned and pulled the Chocobo plushie that Prompto had seen at the store from behind his back. 

His eyes lit up like a kids would on their birthday. 

"Gladdy," he said softly and took the plushy from him with unsure hands. This couldn't be happening. What did he do to deserve thi- 

"Happy four months," Gladio chuckled and gave him another kiss, this one longer than the quick pecks they previously shared. 

Oh.. Oh shit Prompto didn't even realise it. 

"I-I didn't get you anything-" Prompto started out but Gladio silenced him quickly with another kiss. 

"Don't worry about it, I saw you gawking at them in the store today so.." he trailed off and smiled shyly. Was it weird saying that? Probably. Thankfully Prompto didn't read too much into it at the time being since another set of knocks interrupted them. 

"Hopefully that's dinner," Prompto hummed and opened the door which, thankfully it was the pizza guy this time. They exchanged greetings, goods, money, and goodbyes. Thankfully it didn't take longer than it sometimes did. 

"I got a deluxe and a meat lovers," The blonde smiled and walked over to the coffee table in his living room and setting the boxes down on it. No real point to putting them in the kitchen if they're gonna be snuggled on the couch watching movies. 

"Damn you're good at guessing my tastes," Gladio snorted as he followed Prompto. He had a bag slung over his shoulder which he dropped at the end of the couch. 

"I've got movies. Some romantic-comedies, regular comedies, I think an action one- or horror I can't remember fully, and that one about this guy with a pet Chocobo that learns to fly somehow even though it's practically impossible for it to happen," Gladio huffed. 

"It's a movie babe, it isn't supposed to make sense," Prompto snorted as he pulled the romantic-comedy from Gladio. 

"Might as well start with something as equally cheesy as these pizzas." 

\---

Prompto didn't realise the movie was over until Gladio's hands slid under his shirt as his mouth moved to the blonde's neck. 

"The movies over," Prompto hummed as he ran a hand through Gladiolus' hair. 

"Do you want to put another one in?" He asked, his mouth continuing to kiss lightly at the exposed neck. 

"Can you please? Given I'm sorta sandwiched right now," the blonde chuckled and pet Gladio's hair softly. 

Gladio just hummed and nodded after nipping once at the freckled skin. He climbed off and grabbed the horror movie. Maybe this could help them get things going.. Prompto getting scared and wanting to be held and comforted? Yeah, this would totally work. 

It did not work. Every advance that Gladio made on Prompto was short lived. Apparently, the Chocobo-lover was a horror fan. 

Gladio traced small circles against Prompto's stomach with his fingers, rubbing only lightly. 

"Oh my _god_ don't fucking do that-" Gladio stopped when he heard that before Prompto looked at him with wide eyes. 

"No! Babe not you. Sorry. The movie. Fucking.. Ugh. She's so dumb! Why would you run further into the fucking maze? The exit was right there!" Prompto huffed and kissed Gladio softly. 

"You can keep doing that though. It felt nice," he mumbled against the other man's lips. 

"My hands can do more y'know," Gladio smirked when he saw the slight blush on Prompto's cheeks. 

"Not tonight.." The blonde mumbled quietly. Gladio didn't look upset, but he was, if only slightly. To say he had a plan for the night wouldn't necessarily be a lie. He just had a general idea of things they could do together. Preferably without clothes. 

"Sorry," the word hardly registered in his head. His eyes widened as he looked up at the other. 

"For what? If you don't want to that's not your fault. We have all the time in the world," Gladio snickered and it was now his turn to give Prompto the reassuring kiss. 

"Wanna turn this junk off and watch that Chocobo movie?" He asked and got off of Prompto. 

"Is that even a question?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the weekend finally god bless. I'll try to finish it up within the next week but I'm not gonna make any promises on that.

The morning was never a fun time for Gladiolus. Unless it was the weekend. Ignis took care of the prince on weekends. Mornings usually meant hours of sitting inside or outside of a meeting, listening to people talk about issues and ordinances within the city. No slouching, no leaning against the wall, or no yawning (but he still did anyways). Really, his job was simple. Keep the prince safe. With no one in Insomnia really out to get him besides the paparazzi, he didn't need to protect him from much of anything.

The sound of a ringing phone brought both of the previously sleeping men out from their slumber. Gladio recognised that ring tone. That was Ignis' ring tone. He reached over to the coffee table and grabbed his phone blindly. 

"Yeah?" He sniffed and let out a huff of air. 

"We have an unscheduled meeting for today. Meet us in the boardroom by ten, please," Ignis said, waiting for any response. 

"Uh.. I can do eleven," Gladiolus mumbled sleepily and laid his head back down on Prompto's stomach, nuzzling into the light hair that resided there. 

"That's fine. As long as you're there. You can be finished once it's over. I'll see you in a couple of hours." And that was it. Gladio attempted to put his phone back on the table but it fell onto the floor. He could get it later. 

"Who was that?" Prompto asked as he thread his fingers in Gladio's hair. 

"Work. I need to be there by eleven," he groaned as he propped himself up to look at Prompto. 

"What do you do?" 

"Do you have anything to eat?" They said at the same time, Gladio pretending he didn't hear Prompto say anything. 

"Oh, yeah! I got cereal, eggs, bread. It's.. not much of a variety but it's something?" Prompto chuckled nervously as he sat up a little bit, "I can make some coffee too. If you want it," he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stretched his arms over his head. 

"That'd be nice, actually. Thanks," Gladio nodded and sat up off of Prompto completely freeing him from his makeshift prison of couch cushions and muscle. The blonde just nodded and headed off to the kitchen once he got onto his feet successfully, only falling once due to the fact he stood up too fast. Gladio sat on the couch for a moment longer before picking up his phone again and texting Noct. 

'Do I really have to show up? I'm kinda busy this morning.' The response he got was almost immediate. 

**Prince Charmless:** 'Sorry, but yes. We're going to be meeting with some people from Niflheim for a treaty sort of thing and dad doesn't want to take any risks. You're free to leave once they're out of city.' 

"Who you textin' big guy?" Prompto asked as he draped himself over his boyfriend's shoulders. Gladio quickly locked his phone and set it down on the couch next to him. 

"Just the boss man. Trying to talk my way out of it but it didn't work out so well," Gladio mumbled and pulled Prompto over the back of the couch and into his lap. 

The other squealed a little as he was picked up with what seemed like such little effort. Gladio tickled Prompto's sides while the blonde was caught off guard. 

"Gl-" his sentence was cut off at first by laughing, "Gladio!" Prompto was wheezing and squirming as he tried to get away. 

The bodyguard stopped and held Prompto close. His chest pressed close to Prompto's back as chin rested on the blonde's shoulder. 

"You need to shave," Prompto snickered as he reached up a hand to softly pet at Gladio's jaw. 

"Says you. I like it." He mumbled and rubbed his face against the others'. 

"Mm I like it too," The smaller man chuckled, "I just like feeling it in other places, if you catch my drift," Prompto's eyebrow wiggle didn't go unnoticed. Gladio rolled his eyes and sighed. 

"If I had more time I might've indulged you," he patted Prompto's thigh as a signal for him to get up. He grabbed his phone as Prompto stood. They had two hours but Prompto lived pretty far from the palace. 

Their morning routine was pretty normal. Prompto let Gladio use his bathroom as he made a small breakfast of scrambled eggs, toast, and sausage. Gladio came to the table dressed in the clothes he was wearing yesterday. Nice slacks, a black tank top, and a button-up black shirt that was left unbuttoned. His facial hair was newly trimmed as well. The man looked utterly gorgeous. 

"Don't you look nice," Prompto hummed as he set two plates down at the table. 

"Yeah, I don't have too much of a choice. Working alongside wi-" He cut himself off. That was close. He filled his mouth with a fork full of eggs to avoid any further conversation for a few seconds. 

"Working along side with what?" 

"Businessmen. Important business guys y'know?" Gladio got up to pour himself a cup of coffee. He didn't want to have this conversation. It was usually a relationship killer in the past. His job being the shield for the prince was risky. He had to be willing to die to protect someone. It wasn't something his past lovers liked very much. 

"Do you work at Ebony or something?" Prompto chuckled and ate some of his own food. With the amount that Ignis drank of that stuff, it probably wouldn't have been too far off. 

"No, more important than coffee," Gladio mumbled and sat down again. Prompto's coffee wasn't as good as the Ebony brand. Poorer quality, very bitter. 

"You don't work with the Cup Noodle company do you?" The whine that the blonde released was almost too cute. 

"No, I wish though. Free Cup Noodles? I'm down for that." 

The rest of the morning went quickly. Prompto asking more questions and Gladiolus responding with more "no's" than "yeses”. 

"C'mon big guy throw me a bone here! A little insight to your job. Where's it located? What's your basic duty? Is it office work? is that why you're avoid it? Big buff guy working in a small little office space?" Prompto chuckled at the idea of that. 

"I gotta go babe, I can't be late," Gladio mumbled and kissed Prompto softly, "I'll be back after work, alright? I'll only be gone for a few hours at the most." 

"Alright.." The blonde frowned. He ran his hand over Gladiolus' scar, his hand tracing where it was on the bottom half of his face. 

"I promise," Gladio murmured against his boyfriend's lips. He placed another chaste kiss to them before leaving. 

Leaving Prompto alone with his thoughts and the warm, tingling sensation still left on his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOAAA TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY?!?!?! WHAT IS THIS!??!! HAPPY FRIDAY THE THIRTEENTH Y'ALL!!!!!

He said he'd be back in a couple of hours. Currently, Prompto was pacing his kitchen, having done all the cleaning go distract him earlier. He had nothing to do. Except text Gladio for what felt like the umpteenth time.

**3:07pm:** 'You'll be home soon right?' 

**3:34pm:** 'Text me when you're out, okay?' 

**4:52pm:** 'Gladio?' 

**6:39pm:** 'Helloooooo???? Anybody there??' 

By the time eight rolled around, Prompto gave up on getting a response. 

"I knew it was too good to be true.." Prompto muttered to himself, "For fucks sake I met the guy at a fucking bar. I didn't know anything about him. And I still don't," he had taken a seat at the table now. His eyes welling up with tears until a quiet ping from behind him indicated he had a text message. 

Prompto had never moved faster in his life. 

**Gladdy:** 'Hey.' 

Hey. Hey? _Hey!? _He was gone all day without a single word back and all he's going to say is _hey!?_ Prompto didn't even realize he pressed call and put the phone to his ear until it started ringing. He crossed his free arm under his elbow, crossing his arms as best as he could with the single free one he had. It was quiet for a moment as the ringing ended. He wasn't going to say anything until Gladiolus did. __

"Hey," was the quiet response. He sounded, honestly, like a scolded child seeking to apologize to their parents. Good. 

"Where are you?" Prompto was more stern than he intended to sound, "Do you know how long-" 

"Prom calm down-" 

"Do _not_ tell me to calm down Gladiolus. Do you know how worried I am!? And all you fucking say to me is 'hey' like I hadn't just texted you all day?" 

"I promise I'll explain when I get back. I just need you to calm down," Gladio sighed. He heard someone else in the background. He had an accent, which was odd. All Prompto could make out was Gladio saying that everything was fine, which it wasn't _fine_ \- 

"I'll be there in half an hour," was the last thing that said before the dial tone was the only thing breaking the silence. 

Gladio, again, was there early. Ten minutes early. Prompto heard a car door close as quietly as one could before the front door opened slowly. Prompto sat in his kitchen chair, arms crossed as he watched the taller man come through the door. 

"Well?" Prompto raised his eyebrow at Gladio as he entered the house. For as tall as that man was, he looked very small at that moment. 

"I'm sorry," he muttered. The burly man walked behind Prompto, his arms wrapping around him and holding as him close as he could with a chair between them. 

Prompto was silent and didn't lean back, or even look at Gladio. As much as he wanted to, he knew if he did he would lose his composure. 

"I just want to know where you've been. I've been worried sick about you. I thought-" Fuck, Prompto could feel tears welling up in his eyes again, "I thought you just.. left," the last word was barely a whisper. Prompto felt tears start to run down his cheeks. His breath coming in shaky as he was finding it harder to breathe through his nose. 

"I thought you just left me without saying anything. That's what she did, th- she just- n-not saying anything to m-me. I was worried s-sick about you. I was sc-scared you just left me alone-" Prompto gave up and broke from Gladiolus' grip, only to cling tight to his uniform a second later. His face buried into the taller man's chest. He grabbed onto the front of the jacket as his body was wracked with sobs. 

"Prom," The sound of Gladio's voice was oddly soothing. The low rumble making Prompto even out his breathing, "I didn't mean to hurt you," 

"Why were y-you gone for so long?" Prompto thought he sounded so pitiful. Like a needy child who demands answers. Gladio let out a deep sigh. He was hesitant, his thumbs rubbing small circles against Prompto's hips. 

"I'm sworn to protect the prince, Noctis Lucis Caelum, under any and all circumstances. Any harm that comes to him is, and will be, on my hands. I will risk my life for his, to make sure that no harm will ever come to him," Gladio recited his vow to the prince. He felt Prompto tense in his grip, his body shaking even more, 

“With Niflheim ambassadors and even emperor being here, we were on high alert until they were out of the city, and a safe distance away. Just because we negotiated peace doesn't really mean we’ll get it.” 

Prompto wasn't crying anymore, however. He was.. laughing? Prompto pulled away from him with that dumb smile on his face, which was still slightly blotchy from crying. 

"I got- I got upset because-" he wheezed. Gladio wasn't sure what was so funny about this, "because you're a _bodyguard_?" 

"Shield," Gladio mumbled and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"God dammit you're a doofus," Prompto sighed and wrapped his arms around Gladio. 

"Why didn't you just tell me, dude?" 

"It's usually a breaker. People don't like the fact I'm giving up my life for someone else," Gladio picked up Prompto, who wrapped his legs around the muscular mans middle, his arms snaking around his neck. Gladio kept his hands on Prompto's thighs as he held him close. Their foreheads resting against each other. 

"I think it's cool. You have commitment which is something people don't seem to have anymore," the blonde's eyes were getting heavy. Whenever he cried he would always feel exhausted afterwards. "Just be honest next time though. Please. I don't want to have to worry about you running off." 

"Don't worry Chocobo, I won't," Gladio smiled as he gave Prompto a quick kiss. Hopefully that could help make up for all the shitty stuff he's done today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's not a true love story without a little bit of angst just remember that kiddos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hooooo boy college has be fucked up rn so the chapters are late. I then realized that this chapter would've been suuuuuuuper long so I split it into an extra chapter!!! I hope ur all enjoying this story as much as I've enjoyed writing this <3 comments and kudos appreciated.

Prompto was lying on the couch at Gladio's house when he got a phone call. He assumed it was Gladio since no one else really called him. His preferred method of contact for business was email since he didn't want to put up with two numbers.

"Hello~" he cooed, "What's up?" He rolled over onto his stomach and turned down the television's volume so it was just a dull murmur in the background. 

"Hello, is this Prompto Argentum?" That wasn't Gladio's voice by a long shot. This was someone else. Someone with an accent he's rarely heard. 

"Uh, yeah? Can I help you?" He was sitting up now, his legs crisscrossed as he scrunched his brows in slight confusion. 

"My name is Ignis Scientia. I'm sure you've heard of me from Gladio? I was just calling to see if you would be making it to His Highness' party on August thirtieth," the man asked. As he did Gladio walked through the door and eyed Prompto suspiciously. 

"Uh, well. I'm not sure? I can ask Gladio. He just got home if you wanna talk to him-" 

"No, no that's quite alright. I'll have him text me back once you've talked it over. Thank you, Mr. Argentum." That was weird. 

"Who was that?" Gladio asked and set his keys on the counter. 

"Ignis?" Prompto asked and set his phone in his lap, "He asked if I was going to the prince's party next weekend. I uh, didn't know I was invited," he played with his hair a little bit. He didn't style it since he wasn't planning on going anywhere, and he long since gave up looking nice every day. 

"I was gonna talk to you about that later but.. I guess Iggy beat me to it," he mumbled and sat next to Prompto. "The King is holding a party for Noctis' twenty-first birthday and he said I could bring someone so.. would you like to come with me?" 

"Uh, I mean, I guess? Won't I kinda be sticking out though? I mean I'm not even close to royalty. I don't think I even own a suit," Prompto chuckled nervously and pushed his bangs from his face. 

"I got you babe, don't worry about it." 

\---

It was three days now, until the party and Prompto still didn't have a suit. He was worrying about it. More than he wished he were, to be honest. If he was going to meet the prince, he was going to make sure he left a good impression. He couldn't do that if he dressed how he was now. Casually lying around Gladio's house in a pair of sweatpants and one of the bodyguards hoodies. So what if it was summer? If he wanted to wear his boyfriend's hoodie he was going to wear his boyfriends hoodie god dammit! Iris had commented too much on the subject for Prompto's enjoyment. 

She could be a sweetheart but she was also good at teasing the two about being in a relationship. Complaining that Prompto's stuff was practically all over the house even if he wasn't actually living there. The blonde spent most of his time there because it was closer to his studio than his own home was. That and it was his boyfriend's house. And it was homey. And it was Gladio's. While he's become accustomed to the smell of the Amicitia house, Gladio's clothes would smell like him longer when he stayed there. Their smell faded too fast when Prompto took the hoodies to his house. 

A knock at the front door broke him from his thoughts. He wasn't sure who it could've been, since Iris was off at her friend’s house for a "study group", Gladio was off at work, or at least getting ready to come home unless he had training to do. He wouldn't knock though- Another set of knocks interrupted him again. Might as well go see who it was. 

A man with glasses, and a nicely- perfectly, actually- tailored suit. 

"Ah, I was afraid Gladio was wrong for a moment," he started, pushing his glasses up a little bit. His accent was the same as the dude who called him last week. Fuck, what was his name? 

"I am Ignis, if you remember talking with me on the phone a while back," this guy was reading his thoughts! 

"Uh, yeah I remember!" Prompto nodded and stepped back a little bit, a silent invitation to let the man inside. Plus Gladio would probably complain about the AC costs again if he kept the door open for too long. 

Ignis accepted the quiet offer, stepping into the home with a look around. He's been here before, yes, but new things were there. Things that were not the Amicitia's. Unless they've taken a liking to chocobo's and photography. And with how Gladio talked about the blonde, it was a safe bet that they were his things. 

"Gladio asked me for a favour, which is to take you to go get a suit. So if you'd like to get dressed, I will give you a few moments to do so, since I can assume you have some clothes here, yes?" Ignis asked and pulled his phone out to check the time. Noticing a text from the prince as well. 

"Uh yeah! I'll just be a moment," Prompto ran up to Gladio's room to throw on something remotely nice. A wine red tank top with faded coeurl spotted jeans. His, by now, signature bracelets on his wrist. He traded his glasses out for contacts and fixed his hair up a little bit. 

When he came back down, Ignis was looking at some of the photos that Prompto had taken. Some of Gladio and Iris when she went to prom, and one with Gladio, his dad, mom, and Iris. Prompto was in it as well, so it was clear that at least they accepted him. There were others as well. Some of the crown city, some of Prompto and Gladio. One of the pictures were when Prompto and Gladio went camping for a week. They had gone to the beach, went fishing, hiked around. Ignis smiled a little, "It's nice that Gladio has found someone that makes him smile more often," he said aloud. He didn't necessarily mean too, but he did care about his friend a great deal. 

Prompto blushed slightly and smiled nervously, "Yeah.. I'm uh.. I really care about him," the blonde walked over to the door and slipped his boots on. Ignis put the small stack of photos back down on the counter and nodded, "I'm glad to hear that. I suppose we should be going now, don't want to keep people waiting." 

Prompto was utterly surprised when they kept passing clothing stores. He wasn't about to comment, but he did look confused. His confusion slowly turned to amazement when they pulled up to the palace. Ignis smirked a little as Prompto awed at the sight before him. He placed the car in park once he saw a valet come close. 

"Come, Prompto. We must get you suited," Ignis climbed out from the car, closing his door and making his way to the front steps. Prompto followed promptly. He wished he would've brought his camera so he could remember this. This is something he would've loved to remember (as if he'd ever forget). 

The fitting itself was a little more exhausting than what he anticipated. He was pretty fidgety so having to stand still for so long was pretty hard. He got to know Ignis a little better though, which was nice. Apparently he studied a little in culinary and he worked as the prince's advisor. Prompto shared that he was a photographer. Doing weddings, birthdays, and whatever else anyone wanted, really. 

"I mean, I sell some of my own shots too. If I get a good shot of the city I might send it to a magazine, they'll take it and pay me if they like it enough," the blonde shrugged, earning a small sigh from the tailor as he had to remeasure his shoulders. 

"Have you been published before?" Ignis asked, his eyebrow raised in curiosity. 

"Only a few times, but it's gotten me more clients! I get really busy between May and September though for school reasons, y'know? I like it though, it's like my own dream come true." 

The rest of the fitting was fine. They talked a little more, exchanged numbers (even if they didn't need to), and even made a "double date" for coffee with Gladio and Noctis. He was a little nervous since he hasn't even met the prince yet, and they were already making arrangements to hang out. 

Ignis and Prompto became fast friends, that's for sure. Gladio came by shortly after his training with the prince was over. He wrapped an arm around Prompto's waist and chuckled lowly, "I can see you two are getting along well. Better not have any tricks up your sleeve to steal him," Gladio joked. Mostly. He wasn't worried that Ignis was going to, but he couldn't help that he was protective. It was in his nature, his job. He was raised to protect those he cared about. 

"Not to worry, Gladio. I have someone else to occupy me instead," the small smile that graced his the man’s lips made Gladio quirk an eyebrow. 

"It's getting late, I have to make sure His Highness is prepared for the upcoming weekend. Prompto, your suit will be ready tomorrow, and I will send it home with Gladio then." 

"Thank you, Ignis. I.. I really appreciate it," Prompto smiled and rested his head against Gladio's shoulder. 

The three departed ways shortly after. Ignis made his way to some other place in the palace while Prompto and Gladio made to leave the enormous building. 

"Thank you," Prompto's voice was soft as he spoke. His fingers lacing together with the hand still wrapped around his waist. 

"No problem, Prom."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we are, the ending. thank you all for reading this! I had a lot of fun writing it, and hey, don't be afraid to follow me over on [tumblr](http://pryumpto.tumblr.com/) or instagram (un- glompto). I'm pretty active on there (or at least I try to be). I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I do!!

The big day has finally come. The night before, Gladio came home dressed in an unusual outfit he's never seen. As it turns out, the Crownsguard got new uniforms and Gladio wanted to show it off to Prompto. He loved it. As much as he loved it, he loved stripping his lover of it even more. 

The next morning, Prompto woke up first. His legs and lower back hurt from last nights.. _activities_. He let out a quiet sigh and pulled on a pair of sweatpants that were most likely his boyfriend's considering they didn't fit very well on his hips and the extra length pooled around his ankles. He grabbed a hoodie off the floor (which was also Gladiolus') and slipped it on and made his way downstairs. 

He made breakfast for himself, simple eggs and toast with a cup of coffee. The smell must've woken up the previously sleeping giant because the loud thumping was clearly not Iris'. Gladio walked into the kitchen, his hair just as messy as Prompto's.

"You ready for tonight?" Prompto asked as Gladio set out on his mission to grab some coffee. He only got a shrug with a low grunt, "I guess.." he mumbled and sat at the table with Prompto. The morning went smoothly, as did the majority of the day. Prompto and Gladio hung out on the couch for most of their day, watching tv or playing video games to help pass the time. The two started getting ready an hour before they needed to be there. Gladio taking the extra time to trim any facial hair that would make him look too scruffy. Prompto even took the time to shave the small bit of hair that was growing on his chin. The slight fuzz was something he wasn't all too sure he enjoyed. When Prompto was suited up, he was in an all black suit, minus a wine red tie that almost matched the tank he wore when he got fitted for this. The suit hugged his body perfectly. His hair was styled neatly, the chocobo-like poof looking perfectly made upon his head. Prompto had a slight blush on his face as he noticed Gladio's longing stare. 

"Is something wrong?" He asked softly and pulled at the cufflinks. He didn't need his bracelet because of them, but he felt in a way too exposed. 

"No," Gladio mumbled and smiled fondly, "you just look so gorgeous," Gladio leaned closer to the blonde, placing a soft kiss to his slightly chapped lips. Prompto let out a small whine. He wanted to grab his boyfriend's jacket but he knows he couldn't do that for fear of wrinkling the fabric. 

"Shall we?" The taller man pulled away, bending his arm for Prompto to hold onto. 

"We shall," the blonde chuckled and linked his arm with Gladiolus'. 

\---

"Whoa," Prompto mumbled as he looked at the palace lights. It was getting dark. The decorative lights that seemed to be everywhere for this one night looked extravagant. There was a soft laugh from the driver seat, Gladio shaking his head slightly as Prompto looked on in awe at the decorations.

There were parking spots for the guards. Closest to the castle; save for the king's car. Watching Prompto's expressions was one of Gladio's favourite things. He was an expressive one, that's for sure. His face changed from amazement to slightly worried. He chewed on his lips in nervousness. Gladio grabbed his hand to try and distract the blonde.

"What's up?" He asked as they made their way to the entrance. 

"I'm just.. what if he doesn't like me?" Prompto mumbled and looked up at Gladio with what could only have been described as fear. 

"Don't worry," the bodyguard smiled and squeezed Prompto's hand, "I'm sure he'll love you." The main hall and ballroom looked even better than the outside decorations. Lights, streamers, and balloons littered the two rooms. Prompto looked around at the people who currently crowded the rooms. While there weren't all that many people, there are still enough to make up a small crowd. Some had the same outfit as Gladio, others dressed much like Prompto was. Ignis was standing near an open seat. He tapped furiously at his phone and let out an irritated sigh. 

"Specs!" Gladio called as they made his way to the advisor, "Where's sleeping beauty?" 

"His Highness doesn't wish to come down," Ignis crossed his arms over his chest. Only uncrossing them as his phone buzzed. His face was stoic, but his eyes were clearly ridden with anger. 

"Well tell him if he doesn't come willingly I'll carry him out of his room," Gladio's arm made its way around Prompto's waist sometime during the short walk to meet up with Ignis. 

"So uh.. this is pretty formal for a birthday party," Prompto attempted to switch the topic. Mostly for Ingis' sake since he probably wasn't all that enthused about the prince's attitude. 

"Yes, it is. But King Regis insisted it be formal in case any paparazzi decided to show up," Ignis hummed. His phone giving another buzz, "He'll be down shortly. How does the suit fit Prompto? Is it comfortable? Is the colour okay?" 

"Yeah! Thank you," Prompto smiled. He could feel his anxiety ease out a little as the conversation flowed nicely. The drinks that were being shared were probably another helpful reason. Noctis came down after fifteen more minutes of waiting. The ballroom erupted into a loud chorus of "Happy birthdays!!" as the prince appeared. Noct smiled, his blue eyes scanning the room for his friends. If it weren't for Gladio's behemoth like composure and bellowing laugh he probably wouldn't have found them for a while. Getting there was tough though, people were handing him drinks and telling him happy birthday. As much as he appreciated it, it was getting obnoxious. 

"Ah, your Highness. Nice to finally see you've come to your own party," Ignis chuckled softly. He was holding his own drink-- one of the more expensive drafts it seemed. Gladio had a glass of red wine, as did the blonde next to him. 

"Yeah," Noctis mumbled. He eyed the blonde curiously. He hasn't met this guy before. Prompto shifted uneasily, leaning in a little closer to the bodyguard. It was quiet for a moment before Ignis spoke up again. 

"I can see you've noticed a new guest. This is Prompto Argentum. The young man I acquainted myself with last week." 

"Oh, so, you're the guy that Gladio's been bangin'," Noct said and took a sip of whatever was handed to him. He grimaced slightly at the bitter taste. 

" _Highness_." 

"Shut it, brat." 

"I-I uh.." 

The night went quite smoothly after Noct and Prompto were given a moment to converse alone. The two bonded over their love for Kings Night and respective loves for photography and fishing. As soon as people started dancing, Prompto knew it was gonna be a fun night. The group made their way to the floor, Noctis and Iggy being the most sober of the two. Gladio was tipsy and Prompto was well on his way to being drunk. Ignis was the best dancer out of the three of them, surprisingly. If Prompto hadn’t been as intoxicated as he was, he might’ve been better. Gladio and Noct sat out for a while while the other two continued to dance and have fun. 

“You like him?” Gladio asked as he watched Prompto. There was a fondness in his eyes as he spoke about the blonde boy. 

“He’s alright with me. I hope I can hang out with him sometime. I need to know who’s making my bodyguard soft,” Noct poked at Gladio’s arm playfully, who then retorted by ruffling the raven locks. 

“Iggy still got my keys?” Gladio asked, his fifth glass of wine almost completely empty. He downed it anyways. Can’t let good wine go to waste. Noct gave him a look and shook his head in disbelief. 

“You’re not driving," Noct gave him a side eye almost glare. 

“I know I’m not. I just don’t want to lose my damn keys,” the man rolled his eyes and set his now empty glass down on a table that was near them, “Plus I’m tired, so a nice soft guest bed will be a nice change.” 

“Well, you know where they are,” Noctis hummed and grabbed Gladiolus’ sleeve, pulling him back out to the dance floor, “but I think one last dance with your man would be a perfect way to end the night,” he winked and walked up to Ignis and Prompto. The two were laughing happily as they danced and talked. It was a nice change for both of them, really. Just as the other two got there, the song finished up and a new, slower song started playing. Everyone with partners started to pull each other close, swaying to the slow music. 

“Care to dance?” Gladio asked and held his hand out for Prompto, who smiled lazily and grabbed the bigger hand. The bodyguard pulled the photographer close, his other hand going to Prompto’s waist. The two swayed slowly to the song. Prompto’s head rested against Gladio’s shoulder. Gladio whispered softly to blonde about how much he meant to him. How he was glad that Prompto came with him, how he was glad that he had the courage to talk to him that night at the bar. The blonde fought tears as Gladio spoke to him. He wasn’t too used to this side of his partner. Being drunk wasn't helping him either. He was such an emotional drunk if the mood was right. But that's not to say Gladiolus wasn’t ever nice or sweet, the two just didn’t act like a typical couple that was in love— all smiles and giggles, with nothing but sweet things to say to each other. Because they had their flaws and their faults, and they loved each other even more because of that. Once the song ended, Prompto stood on his toes and gave Gladio a kiss. It was short yet sweet. The blonde smiled and rest his head against Gladio's shoulder once more. His hair was a bit messy now from all the movement, but neither one cared. The only thing that really mattered was the love between them; unbreakable and ever-burning. 

"I love you," Gladio whispered, his hand caressing Prompto's cheek. The blonde leaned into the hand, his smile soft and tired. 

"I love you too, Gladio."


End file.
